sofiathefirstfandomcom-20200213-history
The Shy Princess
"The Shy Princess" is the sixth episode of season one of Sofia the First. Summary Sofia is assigned a class project with shy, Vivian, who doesn't talk to anybody. Story Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Princess Sofia * Princess Vivian (first appearance) Supporting characters: * Princess Amber * Prince James * Clover * Princess Hildegard * Princess Clio * Prince Zandar * Flora * Fauna * Merryweather * Queen Miranda * Queen Cecily (first appearance) * Crackle (first appearance) Villains: * None Other characters: * Robin * Mia * Princess Jun (no lines) * Prince Hugo (no lines) * Prince Rupert (mentioned) * Minimus * Sir Gilliam (no lines) * Whatnaught (no lines) * Coachman (no lines) * Prince Khalid * Princess Lakshmi (no lines) * Prince Chad (no lines) * Princess Penelope (no lines) Locations * Enchancia ** Enchancia Castle *** Sofia's bedroom * Royal Preparatory Academy * Zumaria (first appearance) ** Castle (first appearance) *** Vivian's bedroom (first appearance) *** Music room (first appearance) *** Kitchen (only appearance) Objects * Amulet of Avalor * Radish (first appearance) * Carrot * Marshmallow (first appearance) * Sweet corn (first appearance) * Popcorn (first appearance) * Mandolin (first appearance) Vehicles * Flying stage coach Cast Songs * "All You Need" * "All You Need (reprise)" Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Executive Producer: Jamie Mitchell * Co-Executive Producer and Story Editor: Craig Gerber * Directed by: Jamie Mitchell * Co-Directed by: Larry Leichliter * Written by: Erica Rothschild * Line Producer: Clay Renfroe * Developed for Television by: Craig Gerber * With the Voice Talents of: Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda, Ariel Winter as , Darcy Rose Byrnes as , Wayne Brady as Clover, Zach Callison as , Eric Stonestreet as Minimus, Ellie Kemper as Crackle, Tress MacNeille as Merryweather, Barbara Dirickson as Flora, Russi Taylor as Fauna, Meghan Strange as Robin, Jim Cummings as Professor Popov, Ashley Eckstein as Mia the Bluebird, Karan Brar as Prince Zandar, Sabrina Carpenter as Princess Vivian, Harley Graham as Princess Clio, Coco Grayson as Princess Hildegard * Additional Voices: Barbara Dirickson * Casting By: Brian Mathias * Dialogue Director: Sam Riegel * Storyboard: Holly Forsyth, Eugene Salandra, Eddy Houchins, Stark Howell, Sharon Forward * Color Stylist: Carol S. Berke * Lead Character Design: Linda Miller * Prop Design: Colette Van Mierlo * Background Paint: Dee Farnsworth, Brooks Campbell * Character Design: Marianne Tucker * Location Design: Ed Ghertner, Robert J. St. Pierre, Colette Van Mierlo * Storybook: Carole Holliday, Carol S. Berke, Dee Farnsworth * Storyboard Revisions: Suzanne Hirota Burks, Cathy Jones * Timing Directors: Mircea Kyle Mantta, Woody Yocum, Connor Flynn * Continuity Coordinator: Denise A. Link * Original Underscore by: Kevin Kliesch * Songwriter and Vocal Producer: John Kavanaugh * "Sofia the First Main Title Theme" ** Written by: John Kavanaugh & Craig Gerber ** Produced by: Danny Jacob * Animation Production by: Sunwoo Entertainment * Educational Consultants: Innovative Education Research and Consulting, Vicki Ariyasu, Becky Herr-Stephenson, May Chao * Film Editor: Pieter Kaufman * Assistant Film Editor: Jenny Jordan * Animatic Editor: Pieter Kaufman * Supervising Sound Editors: Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE, Tom Syslo * Sound Editors: Matt Brown, Tony Orozco, Eric Freeman * Re-Recording Mixers: Eric Freeman, CAS, Timothy J. Borquez, CAS * Foley Artist: Diane Greco * Post Studio Coordinator: Melissa Waters * Foley Mixer: Bobby Crew * Post Production Supervisor: Veronique Piercy * Technical Directors: Adam Garza, Jessie Slipchinsky * Dialogue Recording Engineer: Mark Kondracki * Post Production Coordinator: Treasure Rawson * Track Reading: James N. Harrison * Assistant Audio Engineer: Simon Kumar * Production Coordinator: Willie Sims * Production Supervisor: William C. Turner * Production Associate: Amy Lou I. Ferrer * Production Secretary: Mallory Hara * Digital Coordinator: Ryan Burkhard * Script Coordinator: Leona Beckert, Dawn Connors * Talent Coordinator: Abbie D'Andrea * Production Control: Michael Giammarese * Produced by: Disney Television Animation Notes/trivia * It is included on the Sofia the First: Ready to Be a Princess DVD on September 17, 2013. * This is the first episode to be given a co-director, and to be animated by Sunwoo Entertainment, instead of Toiion Animation Studios. Errors * Clover calls a marshmallow a s'more, but technically a marshmallow is only a s'more when it is heated and sandwiched in with chocolate between two graham crackers. * Jim Cummings is credited as Professor Popov, even though he doesn't appear. There may have been a confusion with the similar looking Sir Gilliam, although he doesn't talk. External links * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (CA) * Buy from iTunes (UK) * Buy from iTunes (AU) Category:Episodes